Two Friends, One wine
by ChaRose
Summary: A drunk Kyoya ... in the hands of Tamaki, nonetheless. Tama is about to find out just how troubled Kyoya is beneath his cool facade. A bittersweet funny friendship fluff one-shot. My first Ouran FanFic. Please R&R


**Author Note: This is my first Ouran FanFic. So I hope this is alright and not too OOC. Tell me what you think. Just an idea that transpired between myself and a friend through RPing Kyoya x Tamaki.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything associated with Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. Whilst this story deals with underage drinking, I do NOT CONDONE it. It is 'illegal' for a reason, and I trust you will respect your country's individual laws towards it.**

 **Apologies if it was a bit rushed. It was 1am and I was tired when writing this.**

 _Why on Earth Kyoya agreed to this charade was beyond any logical reason he could gather. This was, by far, the most idiotic thing he had ever agreed to in his life._

 _So why… WHY…. did the logical and reasonable one of the group agreed to something so stupid?_

 _Pushing his glasses up his nose as he suppressed an outburst that was threatening to erupt, he thought back to the day's events. And it all started with a suggestion from Tamaki._

 _Oh yes, that was why. Kyoya had initially said 'No' to the idea but then Tamaki pulled those famous puppy dog eyes. Damn him to hell._

" _Kyoya! Another one?" Tamaki's voice called out loudly from across the room. Or so it sounded loud to Kyoya's ears, but it could be the alcohol talking. Yes 'alcohol'._

 _Tamaki was already pouring another one for Kyoya, not caring that the other didn't give a confirmed answer whether he wanted one or not._

 _How did they get to this point?_

It had been a rather eventful day at the Ouran Fair. He was overseeing the Club's activities, making sure everything ran smoothly, the Host's weren't stepping out of line, the guests were happy, keeping an eye on their inventory as well as gathering data results from their event. All had been running smoothly up until a slap to the cheek coming out of nowhere.

"Is this what my son has been wasting his time on? Another useless event? I've said it once, and I'll say it again: You are a disgrace to the Ootori name. Your face is not welcome at the Dinner Table." Yoshio Ootori, Kyoya's father, walked away.

Kyoya excused himself as he took a private moment to collect himself before entering back in the Music Room where their event was held. Embarrassing as that confrontation between Father and Son was, Kyoya used it to his advantage when the Lady guests rushed over to him to see if he was alright. Normally he would have brushed them off, but their 'cool' type had been traumatised, and what lady could resist a strong man with a traumatised past? He allowed them to touch his arm and murmur soft words of apologies and concerns before excusing himself completely. He noted how it got the ladies all worked up as he told them he was fine – putting on a brave face.

At least now he didn't have to delve into the Host Club budget by buying them a bouquet of flowers as an apology for what they had to witness.

The rest of the evening went on as per normal, until the last hour where they – mainly Haruhi – cleaned up after the guests. Kyoya was sitting in the corner of the room at his computer, typing in today's data and already preparing statistics and comparing different areas from Last year's Fair – on where they can improve for the next one, or what was more enjoyable amongst the guests.

But he was soon interrupted. "Kyoya?" a somewhat timid voice asked, as the figure sat down opposite of Kyoya. "Are you alright?" it asked once again. The voice belonging to Tamaki, who seemed to be quite worried about his fried.  
"No need to be concerned about me. I am perfectly fine, thank you."

"You know what you need?" Tamaki's voice changed from sullen to excited as the idea that formed in his head began to make more sense by the minute. "You need to forget!"

'Damn right I do' Kyoya bitterly thought to himself, but spared Tamaki by choosing not to voice this aloud. Instead, "No. What I need to do is upload these statistics before I fall behind on all my work."

"Work, shmork!" Tamaki waved him off with a flick of his hand, "All you ever do is work. There's more to life than work you know."

Kyoya sighed knowing if he didn't converse properly with Tamaki, that the blonde would only annoy him further. "What 'brilliant' scheme do you have this time?" Kyoya sarcastically asked through his dry monotoned voice.

"You need to drink!"

"What?"

"Drink! You know… what the commoners do when they need to drink their woes away. They go to a building called a 'Pub' and they drink to forget!" Tamaki explained excitedly, his idea making sense to him alone, whilst sounding completely ridiculous to others. "Just you and me, partner!"

"There's just one problem Tamaki." There was a dangerous tone to Kyoya's voice.

"What's that, Mommy Dearest?" Tamaki grinned, knowing there was no way that this brilliant plan could unfold.

"WE'RE UNDERAGE AND IT'S ILLEGAL, 'DADDY DEAREST!'" Kyoya seethed with an unknown type of frustration, perhaps it was because he couldn't believe how naive and stupid Tamaki could be?

Tamaki looked as though he was about to burst with excitement but withheld it, "Ah but that is where you're wrong." He inched his chair around the side of the table, closer to Kyoya, "Well, you 'are' right in it being Illegal and Underage… BUT! I do it all the time. When my dad or Grandmother aren't home..the servants allow me to have a few 'homely' touches. French wine is one of them. I won't tell if you won't." Tamaki winked.

'Is this guy really that dense!?' Kyoya thought to himself. If Yoshio ever found out that Kyoya was drinking underage…well… he could certainly say goodbye to ever being considered for an 'approval' of anything! His father would string him up by his feet, beat him senseless and then disinherit him completely. And in that order!

"No Tamaki. I cannot jeapordize my future just to indulge in some Commoner's practice." Kyoya firmly told him, to which he was now on the receiving end of a very gloomy Tamaki who kept shooting him daggers from where he was sitting.

Kyoya chose to ignore Tamaki, turning his attention back to his laptop where his fingers began dancing over the keyboard from where he last left it. Though he made the mistake of tearing his eyes from his computer to check on Tamaki, only to be met with puppy dog eyes.

Oh no.

Tamaki saw Kyoya finally glance over at him and he pointlessly poked the bottom of his shoe as he deepened his puppy dog eyes.

Oh no…he wasn't falling for this.

Tamaki's eyebrows turned into an upward frown, making his puppy dog eyes seem even more saddened.

Oh no, not this.

A small whimper escaped Tamaki's

"Fine! Breathe one word of this to 'anyone', so help me god, I will publish every secret I have of you in my little black book!"

And just like a flick of a light switch, Tamaki presumed his cheerier demeanour. "YAHOO! KYOYA! MON AMI!"

It wasn't long before Tamaki and Kyoya packed up for the day and left the school grounds, Kyoya accompanying Tamaki back to the Suoh limousine. Kyoya left a brief message with his Father, stating that he wouldn't be home for dinner and to send his apologies to the chef, ending the phone call with a 'Thank you Sir'. Just the way the phone call transpired between Father and Son was enough to show the relationship was greatly strained. Tamaki quietly took note of this, and fully understood, however there was no reason to bring the subject up as Kyoya would likely shut it down. "Would it be alright if we made a detour to my place, I will be needing my overnight bag."  
"Of course we can, anything for you Mommy." Tamaki gleefully agreed to the slightly change in plans, then notifying the driver as both boys stepped inside of the vehicle.

The ride to the Ootori Mansion was rather quiet, each boy lost in his own thoughts. Tamaki was mulling over today's events and the way Kyoya went quiet than usual after the incident with his Father. That was twice now that Kyoya was publicly chastised and punished. He wondered what was going on, and bitterly mused how it truly angered him, knowing that there was nothing he could do about it.  
Meanwhile, Kyoya was quietly panicking. This was a bad idea. Why did he agree to it? Oh he was so sure his Father was bound to find out. Those damn puppy dog eyes… why couldn't he say no to Tamaki? Funnily enough, in a bitter sense of humour, he really ought to be used to receiving punishment from his Father, so why should this be any different?

The car suddenly came to a stop, indicating that they had arrived at the Ootori Mansion. Kyoya's eyes quickly scanned for any signs that his Brothers would be home. One of the Family Cars were parked out front, which meant one - if not both – were home. "Stay here, Tamaki. I'll only be a minute." Kyoya half ordered his friend as he stepped out of the vehicle, not waiting for the driver to open the door, before shutting it behind him.

He walked up the front steps to the Ootori Mansion, leading him inside where he quietly greeted some of the staff before making his way to his bedroom. So far, so good. There were no signs of his brothers. He quickly packed a change of clothes, pyjamas, bathroom essentials (toothebrush etc.), and his laptop and notebook in case of any emergency Club business he would need to take care of. Nor was he stupid enough to leave his notebook lying around for someone to discover.

Satisfied he packed everything, his eyes did one last sweep of the room as though he would suddenly remember something. Though it was hard to do when he sported a 'executive décor' to his bedroom, leaving no personal memorabilia on display.

Picking up his bag, he shut the door to his room behind him and made his way out, only to stop as a sharp voice interrupted the silent house.

Akito.

"You never learn do you? Disappointing our Father. Publicly humiliating him once again. You do realise that your investment in the Club will only ruin your reputation? Give up while you can Kyoya. Or perhaps it's too late." And just like that, the voice ceased. Kyoya didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Oh but Akito was wrong. No, this Club was far from ruining his reputation. Quite the contrary, in fact. He was able to put expand his Leadership, Business Management and Finance skills with practically running the Host Club. It will certainly credit him in his future endeavours.

More importantly – not that Kyoya will ever admit this – one thing he received that his brothers would never gain with money, is friendship.

Making his way back out of the Mansion and back to the stationary limousine, Kyoya handed his overnight bag to the driver who placed it in the boot, before he opened the door so Kyoya could step in. The moment he entered the limo, he was already bombarded with questions.  
"You took forever! Everything okay? No trouble?"

"Mathematically, that's impossible. Yes and No." Kyoya answered all Tamaki's questions in one go, as he so often did whenever he was pestered with questions. He found it easier to deal with Tamaki this way.

Kyoya remained silent after that, chin resting in the palm of his hand as he stared out the window. Tamaki didn't believe him, but what more could he do? It wasn't as though Kyoya was an open book. The man practically kept everything bottled up!

No sooner had they left, they arrived at the Suoh Mansion.

Retrieving their bags from the boot of the Limousine, both boys entered the Suoh mansion, "Good afternoon Young Master. I see you brought Master Ootori with you. The company would do you good. Would you like me to prepare you some tea?" Shima, the housekeeper-come-tutor greeted Tamaki and Kyoya.  
"No thanks Shima. But if you could bring the French Wine?"  
"As you wish, Young Master." Shima bustled off to fetch said wine, leaving a questioning Kyoya and confident Tamaki behind.  
"Like I said, they don't inform my Father. They're pretty good like that." Tamaki let out an awkward chuckle as he reassured Kyoya, who was still uncertain of the idea – but as promised, he did agree to it.

Shima came back with a bottle of red wine in her hand, and two wine glasses in the other, handing them over to Tamaki. "Here we go, Young Master. Will you be requiring anything else before you retire?"  
"No, thank you Shima." Tamaki politely replied before making his way to his bedroom with Kyoya following behind.

Once inside the familiar bedroom belonging to Tamaki, Kyoya placed his overnight bag down beside the bed, out of anyone's way in avoidance of making it a hazardous item. Kyoya sat down on the bed and looked around the room as Tamaki bustled about, preparing the wine. The room hadn't changed much, except for a few more additional photos of the Host Club from recent events or excursions. There was a loud –pop- from where the cork screw left the wine bottle, and the red liquid was now being poured into each of the glass, filling it just over half way.

Kyoya didn't mention this, as he didn't think it was noteworthy to, but he hadn't eaten anything since last night – having skipped breakfast otherwise he would have been late for school, he had lost his appetite all day. So little was he aware that one should never be drinking on an empty stomach.

"To Friendship!" Tamaki suddenly said, pulling Kyoya out of his thoughts as he gave kyoya his glass and tapped his in a drinking salutation before taking a few mouthfuls, having already been used to drinking wine.  
Kyoya, on the other hand, was not willing. His fingers were elegantly wrapped around the wine glass as though he was destined to drink wine like a highly wealth and respected patriarch. He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip of the rather thick liquid. Swallowing quietly, he allowed the taste to linger in his mouth as he was slowly able to distinguish each unique flavour. It was a bittersweet fruity flavour. Hmm, not that bad. Kyoya would have commended Tamaki on his choice of wine preference; but he knew the compliment would go straight to the boy's head.

And speaking of going straight to the head, so, apparently, did the wine. Tamaki, who was use to drinking wine, had no problems downing his glass quickly. Kyoya, on the other hand, was slowly sipping it, and slowly losing focus on his inner thoughts. Already his mind was beginning to cloud over.

"Kyoya? Are you okay? You look troubled." Tamaki glanced over at Kyoya who seemed to be focusing intently on a spot on the quilt cover, his brow creased in deep thought.  
"It would appear as though I can no longer think." Came the honest answer.  
Tamaki stifled a laugh behind his fist, his face heating up from holding in his laughter at the expense of his slightly embarrassed friend. Oh it was obvious by now that Kyoya hadn't had alcohol before.  
"Think, clearly. I mean!" Kyoya quickly explained, realising how idiotic his previous words sounded. Of course he could think! What 17 year old couldn't!

"Besides, I thought you said Commoners go to bars or pubs for these sorts of things?" Kyoya asked, suddenly changing the subject, which was definitely not in his nature to do so.

"Well, Mon Ami, I thought it would be considerate for you to drink privately…and as you pointed out, we are underage. Don't you remember?" Tamaki patiently explained, again stifling back his laughter at the look of confusion on Kyoya's face.

Kyoya took another drink, this time a little more than just a dainty sip, as though having more to drink was clearing his thoughts. Quite the contrary.

"Hey, Kyoya. Can I ask something?" Tamaki asked as he topped up another drink for Kyoya and himself, there was a seriousness to his voice as he asked the question.  
Even in Kyoya's tipsy state, he was still able to distinguish the sudden change in Tamaki. Though the blonde picked a rather bad time to be serious – particularly in Kyoya's tipsy frame of mind; for fear he would say or do the wrong thing and jeopardise their friendship. See, this is why he would never drink alcohol!  
"Mm, what is it Tama?" kyoya asked, using the nickname that was very rarely emitted from his lips.  
"Does the Club…do 'I' cause trouble for you? Like, make things worse at home?" Tamaki sat back down and waited for an answer as he took another drink to calm his anxious nerves.  
"Idiot. If that was the case, I would have quit the Club. I can handle my Father, it's not like I'm not used to it." Bitterness was evident in Kyoya's voice, though he was certainly speaking volumes that he wouldn't normally adhere to in his sober state. "Besides. The Club is my refuge too. If I didn't have that…I don't know…" he muttered, but loud enough for Tamaki to hear. After taking a few more sips, Kyoya became accustomed to the taste and was able to take a few more mouthfuls at a time, though this only proved as a mistake since the alcohol went straight to his head and was quite evident in his next question.

"Tamaki. Why does my Father not see me as an equal? Why can't he love me like a proper son? Because it feels like no matter what I do, no matter what I say…it's never good enough for him."  
Tamaki looked over at Kyoya sharply, he saw the pain behind the 'cool' mask that was slipping rather rapidly. His blue eyes softened with compassion, knowing exactly what Kyoya was feeling like. "Mon Dieu Kyoya, Your father is a complicated man. Do not worry your mind over it. You are still quite young even though you are attempting to fill shoes that are far too big. Keep your mind focused where you are worthy of all praise, acceptance and admiration." Tamaki gently tried to ease the troubled teen's mind. At least he now knew how Kyoya truly felt beneath his cold exterior; of course Tamaki was talking about the Club.

Tamaki finally saw the effects of what the wine was having on Kyoya, it was just two glasses and his eyes were already glazed over! Tamaki tried to take the glass from Kyoya's hand, but he had a tight grip on it. "Hey! Don't be greedy! You've got your own drink!" Kyoya chastised in a mother-like- fashion as Tamaki attempted to take his drink.

"Kyoya. You've had enough to drink." Tamaki firmly said, his own 'Daddy' personality shining through.  
"'I'll' decide when I've had enough." Came the equally firm reply.  
Tamaki sighed and let go of the glass that was being tightly gripped in Kyoya's hands. What could a little more wine do? He only had a little bit more to drink, what could hurt?

Now that Tamaki wasn't attempting to take his glass, his fingers slackened on it as he relaxed back down against the bed-frame. BIG MISTAKE! Tamaki easily seized this opportunity and took kyoya's glass of him. "Tamaki! That'll be 50,000 yen! How dare you steal a man's drink! That's considered rude in some countries!"

Tamaki merely chuckled and placed the glass out of Kyoya's reach as Kyoya seemed to be distracted by something else. The blonde watched in amusement as Kyoya stumbled to find his black book where he could write down Tamaki's 'fine'.

Kyoya was beginning to panic because he couldn't find his beloved notebook that never left his side. Oh no! Where was it? It was lost! This can't be!

Oh.

Found it.

"Aha!" Kyoya exclaimed aloud as he opened the book to an already clean page that had been bookmarked with a pen and began to scribble down a few notes that would probably not make much sense in the morning. He placed the book back down before resuming his seat next to Tamaki on the bed.

With all the up-and-down body movements, and drinking on an empty stomach, Kyoya suddenly felt rather nauseated. "Tama…I don't feel too good."

Tamaki sighed softly, placing his own drink down upon the bedside table. It was only 5 in the afternoon, and already the two were ready for bed. "it's alright Kyo. Get underneath the covers and go to sleep." Tamaki emitted the secret-like nickname he only ever verbally emitted when it was just him and Kyoya alone.

Like a child, Kyoya obeyed and crawled underneath the covers, not even caring that two grown men were sharing the same bed underneath shared covers! Already he felt a bit better, having laid back down upon the comfortable mattress and pillow. His eyes glazed over with alcohol and fatigue mixed together, he turned on his side to stare at Tamaki. "You have beautiful eyes, Tama. You know that? Deep, ocean blue eyes…waves of emotions…" Kyoya muttered, still driven with the effects of the wine.

Tamaki smiled gently "Go to sleep Kyoya. You'll feel better in the morning." The blonde gently encouraged the raven-haired one. "Actually, you might not." Realising that Kyoya might actually be feeling worse for wear rather than better.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tamaki silently cursed himself as he laid back down, knowing he would be on the receiving end of a very angry hungover Kyoya in the morning. But for now, he was glad that his cold, detached friend had finally shut his eyes and was beginning to fall asleep. With the help of the wine, Tamaki was able to learn a little more about his 'cool' friend. He was just as troubled as the rest of the Host Club were.

An intriguing notion, in its own way.


End file.
